memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2014)
(UK) |pages = 24 22 (UK) |ISBN = 0789326655 ISBN 1780543530 (UK) }} Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2014) is the edition of the Star Trek: Ships of the Line calendar series. Summary ;Publisher's description :A longtime favorite among serious Trekkers and casual fans alike, the ''Star Trek 2014 Wall Calendar: Ships of the Line has what you can't get anywhere else – spectacular, eye-popping full-color illustrations of the sleek vessels, monumental space stations, and epic starscapes from across the Star Trek universe. Each spread takes the viewer straight into the very heart of Starfleet.'' :Fourteen beautifully rendered, all new paintings and digital illustrations feature all the action, space drama, and painstaking detail for which these fan-favorite conceptual artists have become famous within the ''Star Trek community.'' :Great moments from Starfleet history – including first encounters, iconic battles, and early milestones in interstellar exploration – are brought to vivid life. :Star Trek: Ships of the Line's horizontal, panoramic format maximizes the image space without sacrificing usability or detail. :Bonus center poster included! Months *'Cover' ("Nothing But Trouble") – A 22nd century D4-class Klingon vessel at warp, by Douglas E. Graves. *'January' ("San Francisco") – The refitted sits in drydock, by Jim Hibbert. *'February' ("The Gathering Storm") – The refitted and a pre-refit ship engage three Romulan vessels over a class-M planet, by Doug Drexler. *'March' ("Acquisition") – The space shuttle Enterprise is towed to the Starfleet museum by a shuttlecraft with the Federation starships Enterprise and the NX-class Enterprise visible in the background, by Alain Rivard. *'April' ("A Rock and a Hard Place") – The , under the control of Khan and his followers, approaches the Regula I space laboratory, by Tobias Richter. (from ) *'May' ("Geophysical Sortie") – Two -type shuttles depart the aft shuttlebay of the , by John Eaves. ::Painting, rather than CGI. *'June' ("Painting) – An unidentified Federation starship in orbit of a class-M planet while an individual in a spacesuit paints the vessel from a moon or asteroid in orbit of the same world, by Leonard A. Emery. *'Centerfold' ("The Shape of Things to Come") – The in space, by Doug Drexler and Michael Murray. *'July' ("Orbital Scout") – A shuttlecraft departs a Starfleet vessel, registry number NCC-76890, by Dan Uyeno. *'August' ("The Battle of Hell's Mouth") – The USS Repulse is ensnared by a space monster over a class-M planet, by D.M. Phoenix. *'September' ("Rio Grande Departing") – The runabout ''Rio Grande'' departs Deep Space 9 while an Excelsior-class ship is stationkeeping nearby, by Tobias Richter. *'October' ("Mars in One Minute Twenty Five Seconds") – The IXS Enterprise moves out of Mars orbit, by Mark Rademaker. ::Not technically a ''Star Trek image.'' *'November' ("NX Bound for Refit") – An NX-class starship in space, ostensibly on course for Earth for a refit, by Doug Drexler and Ali Ries. *'December' ("Her Journey Ends Never") – The Enterprise-E moves through a solar system, by Alain Rivard. Background information *This is the second outing in the Ships of the Line calendar series, which saw an internationally released variant edition, published by Danilo Promotions Limited for the UK and the Commonwealth. As with the previously released edition, it was still an amalgam of images featured in various previous US calendar editions (not all of them from the Ships of the Line series), with additional editorial differences; the UK edition still lacked the Ships of the Line subtitle as well as the centerfold, but this time the interior art was less encumbered by text imprints as the individual dates were now printed in a separate bar, a format henceforth adhered to by the UK versions for subsequent outings in the calendar series. *For the 2014 edition of the Ships of the Line book derivative, several images were re-named: ** Drexler's "The Gathering Storm" to "Lynchpin" ** Uyeno's "Orbital Scout" to "Departure" *The artist Michael Murray was identified as Chris Murray in the Ships of the Line (p. 346). *The May image did not appear in the 2014 edition of the Ships of the Line. Gallery File:Ships of the Line 2014 backcover.jpg|Back cover File:Ships of the Line 2014 January spread.jpg|January spread File:Ships of the Line 2014 centerfold.jpg|Centerfold File:Ships of the Line 2014 November spread.jpg|November spread File:Ships of the Line 2014 UK cover.jpg|Cover, UK edition File:Ships of the Line 2014 UK backcover.jpg|Back cover, UK edition File:Ships of the Line 2014 UK January spread.jpg|January spread, UK edition Category:Calendars